Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 8 \times 4 + 10 \times \dfrac{ 18 }{ 3 } $
$ = 8 \times 4 + 10 \times 6 $ $ = 32 + 10 \times 6 $ $ = 32 + 60 $ $ = 92 $